le rossignol dans la cage doré
by otaku-chocolat
Summary: Elle est belle, elle est intelligente,elle est en bonne santé, elle est riche, elle a tout ce que la vie aurait dût lui offrir. Oui, aurait dût. Elle a passé 13 ans enfermée, sans pouvoir voir le monde. Et maintenant, elle va mourir; Enfin ça, c'est ce qui étais prévu. Qui aurait cru qu'elle réaliserait son rêve au côté de la pire raclure du nouveau monde? Certainement pas elle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Le rossignol dans la cage doré_**

 ** _Prologue: mise à mort_**

 _L' oiseau sur la branche a chanté les premières notes_

 _pour annoncer la fin de cette longue nuit_

 _et l'arrivée tant attendue des premiers rayons de soleil._

 _Tu es sorti, tes pieds ont chatouillé les herbes vertes_

 _et éclaboussés l'eau claire des ruisseaux._

 _Sous ce ciel bleu_

 _tes petites mains ont carressé les nuages_

 _Ton rire enfantin a redonné vie à mon monde comme un coloriage_.

 _Car ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux me lasser_

 _Ton éternel sourire, que je redécouvre chaque jours._

 _tu tendais tes bras frêles d'enfant et, légère comme un plume, tu semblais t'envoler_

 _Au fond, tu ne semblais pas de ce monde, car j'étais sûre de voir un ange._

 _Tu courrais tant tu voulais passer la moindre seconde dans ce grand jardin_

 _Et tu semblais inépuisable_

 _car jamais tu ne stoppais ta course_

 _Et lorsque le crépuscule,_

 _drapé dans son manteau orangé_

 _sonnait la fin de cette journée, tu t'arrêtais_

 _pour admirer la venue de la lune et le sintillement des étoiles._

 _Chez nous, sous la lueure de la bougie, tes yeux se fermaient presque instentanément._

 _Et mes doigts se perdaient dans les caresse de ta belle cheuveulure._

 _Dors, dors mon enfant, paisiblement_

 _Je veillerai sur toi pour toujours_

 _je te le promet_

 _Je serai là à ton réveil_

 _encore et toujours_

 _Cette fois encore, attendons_

 _que l'oiseau chante les premières notes_

 _pour annoncer la fin de cette longue nuit_

 _et l'arrivée tant attendue des premiers rayons de soleil_

* * *

Dans un grincement métallique, la boîte à musique acheva la mélodie devenue désagréable. Les ravages du temps venaient de finalement faire leur oeuvre: la petite boite musicale ne jouerait plus jamais sa berceuse. Le silence retomba tel un voile froid et envahi la pièce, enveloppant le seul être vivant qui l'occupait. Vivante? Elle-même n'en était plus sûre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle immobile? Avec pour seul signe de vie sa poitrine qui se soulevait faiblement?

De cette obscurité qui s'était mêlée au silence, il ne restait qu'un seul rampart: la flamme d'une bougie que les yeux sans vie de la jeune fille n'avaient cessé de fixer. Les barreaux de sa fenêtre ne lui avait jamais paru être si solides. Pourtant, elle les avait comptemplé chaque jours pendant 13 ans, convaincue qu'elle pourrait les arracher, un jour. Mais à présent qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir pour l'animer, elle s'en était rendue compte: jamais on ne les briserait.

Elle regrettait. Elle regrettait de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de faire disparaitre ces putain de barreaux et de n'être pas sortie. C'est toujours avant de mourir que l'on se rend compte que l'on regrette, que l'on prend conscience de la vitesse avec laquelle le temps file. Oui, maintenant, les secondes s'écoulaient à la manière des grains de sable dans le sablier da sa vie. Un sablier qui touchait à sa fin après 17 ans d'existence.

20 heures. 1 journée et 8 heures, c'était le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre. Si elle n'avait pas écouter aux portes, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu profiter de ses derniers instants. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait, ça lui était impossible. Demain soir, elle ne serait qu'un cadavre, un corps qui avait vêcu de rêves qu'elle n'avait jamais vu exaucer. Une vie gaspillée, une promesse d'avenir envolée, une existence qui prenait fin à ses débuts avec pour seul quotidien les barreaux d'une fenêtre. Elle aurait dût être reine, elle aurait dût être heureuse, elle aurait dût être libre. Sa mère avait été libre avant de mourir de la même façon.

Elle allait donner sa vie pour un pays qu'elle n'avait jamais comptemplé, mais qu'elle savait pourri par des croyances stupides et rongé par la maladie.

On lui avait appris que, au moment de mourir, la défeinte reine avait dit couragesement: "je n'ai aucun regret, je vais mourir pour ma patrie". Mais la petite fille qui attendais sa mère à la maison avait tout de suite déceler le mensonge dans ces paroles.

Elle aurait voulu que le temps se stoppe, juste pour quelque minutes. Mais plus elle le souhaiter, plus le temps semblait lui glisser entre les doigts. Ses paupières lourdes finirent par recouvrirent ses obres turquoises, mettant ainsi un therme à sa torture silencieuse.

Elle s'appelait Asayoru

Elle avait 17 ans

Orpheline de mère

C'était aussi l'unique héritière au trône d'un pays ravagé

Elle était belle, elle était jeune.

Elle avait passé 13 ans de son existence enfermée entre les murs de son palais

Elle allait mourir le jour suivant sur un autel

en sacrifice à des "pseudo-dieux" auquelle elle ne croyait même pas.

Et c'est le lendemain, au therme de cette vie,

Que le prélude d'une des plus grandes aventures commença.

 ** _Note de l'auteur:_**

Oui, je sais, tuez-moi, je poste une autre fic alors que je n'ai pas finis la tueuse à gages, je mérite la mort. Mais vous en faites pas, j'ai ré-écrit le chapitre de mon Law x oc et je l'ai beaucoup amélioré mais malheureusement, il y a maintenant le problème de l'inspiration!

Sur ceux, balancez les reviews!

Zoubi!

by otaku-chocolat


	2. chapitre 1- le temps d'une journée

_**réponse aux réviews:**_

 _ **Tenshi D. Clara:**_ Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, ma fidèle lectrice qui as eu assez de patience pour ne pas prendre une troçonneuse et me découper en rondelles pour tout mes petits caprices et mes nombreux retards. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

 _ **Nikkouyokku :**_ Hey! Toi je ne te connaissait pas je suis vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès contente que tu aimes cette fic qui me trote dans la tête depuis presque un an merci beaucoup!

 ** _Laure:_** Merci! Oui en effet j'ai eu besoin de courage parce que j'ai dut écrire ce chapitre 3 fois et subir la perte de 2 ordinateurs et une clé USB pendant que le taper. Mes cheuveux ont repousser depuis pparce que je me les suis bien arracher! Toi non plus je ne te connaissait pas mais merci beaucoup, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira!

* * *

 _ **Le rossignol dans la cage dorée**_

 _ **Chapitre 1: Au delà de la fenêtre**_

" _Il existe dans ce monde un plafond étoilé, des terres de glaces, des éclaires qui viennent frapper la terre,des étendues d'eau salée, des arcs-en-ciel de toutes les couleurs. Un jour, avait dit une petite fille, je pourrait sortir et les voir. J'en fait le serment. Un jour je partirais retrouver ma mère et nous nous en irons loin. Là où le ciel vient carresser le bout du monde, là où les lueures de l'aube se mêlent aux derniers rayons du crépuscule."_

 _Les rêves berçaient ses éclats de rire, son imagination la transportait dans le monde de l'insouscience. Tout avait commencer le jour où ses doigts fins avaient ouvert ce livre, lui dévoilant les libertés qui lui avaient été cachées. A partir des photos de paysages inconnus, l'enfant avait créer un monde dans sa chambre close. Elle était restée des heures à rêver de son jardin secret qui l'attendait, au-delà des murs de sa chambre. Elle en était sûr, tout cela existait. La preuve: sa fenêtre qui découpait un morceau de ciel, portant ses espoirs et seul apperçu de l'extérieur qu'elle n'avait jamis eu. Un jour elle briserait les barreaux qui barrait le ciel bleu. Un jour elle sortirait et verrait bien plus loin qu'au delà de la fenêtre._

* * *

Un filet de lumière filtra par la fenêtre, accompagné par le chant d'un rossignol qui s'envola en entendant le soupir de la princesse. Ses paupières s'ouvirent, lentement, dévoilant des yeux clairs. Sa respiration régulière fut troubler par le violent retour à la réalité. Elle se souvient de la date du jour. Celle qui avait été tracée dans le sang sur l'autel où elle allait mourir. Le souvenir douloureux de ses rêves d'enfance lui arrachèrent des larmes. Elle ne retrouverait jamais sa mère. Elles ne quitteraient jamais cet endroit ensemble. Aujourd'hui encore, les barreaux de sa fenêtre étaient intacts.

Dans le livre qui lui avait fait découvrir un monde qu'il lui semblait parralèle, elle avait découvert de nombreuses vérités qui, pourtant, faisait contradiction avec sa religion. Le doute avait finis par trancher le tissus de mensonge qui avait voilait les espris du pays entier: Les démons qui rongeait sa nation n'existaient pas.

Un jour son père avait trouvé le livre. Il avait déchiré devant ses yeux horrifiés ses rêves et son monde merveilleux s'était écroulé, envolé en fumée avec les pages de l'ouvrage dans le brasier de la cheminée. Il avait été remplacé par des livres de prières pour les démons. Du livre "hérétique"Elle n'avait put sauver qu'une chose: la page sur l'étendue d'eau aux cristaux de sel, sa préférée.

Ses espoirs n'en furent néanmoins pas affectés: Elle demanda en secret à une servante de lui ramener des livres sur le "sujet interdit" de la bibliothèque. Asayoru les avait dévoré. Elle avait tout appris à travers les lignes, elle voulait être prête pour sortir.

Mais maintenant, tout lui paressait éphémère, sans importance. Son regard était absent, elle ne parlait plus. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine, c'était comme si elle était déjà morte. On revient chercher le plateau auquel elle n'avait pas touché. Le domestique la sermona. Il eu l'impression de parler à un mur tant elle ne réagit pas.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive aujourd'hui?!

Cette phrase la fit sortir de son inexpression et ses yeux turquoises lui offrir un regard noir.

 _Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui._

Il blêmit: Jamais il n'avait vu la colère déformer les traits délicats de la fille de son maître. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit au courant? Non, c'était impossible... Sans rien ajouter, il sortit.

Asayoru attendit. Quelques heures plus tard, elle quitta sa chambre pour se diriger dans le long et interminable couloir. Elle finis par tomber sur une porte, que personne n'avait plus toucher depuis des années. Elle pris une grande inspiration et, décidée, elle tourna la poignée.

* * *

 _Il y a parfois des pièces qu'on laisse fermées, des portes que l'on rouvre pas, des souvenirs qu' on laisse enfouis et des secrets auquels on tourne le dos. Malgrès notre envie de revenir en arrière, on se retient et on passe devant, comme si de rien était. Mais lorsque l'on s'appraite à quitter ce monde, on éprouve souvent des regrets. Alors on rouvre ce livre fermé depuis si longtemps avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire._

Le parquet a craqué sous ses pieds fins. Doucement, elle a refermé la porte grinçante. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, ne recevant qu'un filet de lumière qui filtrait dans la faille d'un volet entre-ouvert. Rien n'avait changé depuis la fermeture de cet endroit, il y avait de cela des années. Elle retira la poussière d'un objet qui, recouvrant la surface du verre masquait son contenu. Elle posa son regard sur la photo d'une femme souriante aux traits semblable aux siens.

Revoir le visage rayonnant orné d'un sourire franc de la défeinte reine lui fit un choc. Se souvenir d'un mort ne laisse jamais indifférent. Elle déposa délicatement le cadre et parcouru la pièce du regard. Une odeur poussièreuse et renfermée avait remplacé l'agréable parfum qui y flottait avant son inoccupation. Les meubles avaient été ouvert et les affaires empilées dans des cartons.

Une seule chose avait gardé sa place: une armoire. Hésitante, elle caressa d'une main le bois du meuble et tira sur la poignée du premier tiroir. Des kimonos, des tissus colorés de grande valeur, ornés de perles et de pierres précieuse. Le deuxième tirroir contenait la même chose et, sûrment, le troième aussi. Pourtant, elle l'ouvrit aussi et tira de magnifiques bijoux doré, parés de rubis, d'émeraudes et de diamants. Elle resta un moment éblouie et contempla longuement ces trésors digne du divin qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Une chose la dérangeait pourtant: des tâches sombres gênaient l'éclat merveilleux de ces joyaux et l'obscurité l'empêchait de bien les dicerner. Elle se mit à frotter, mais rien à faire. Cela ne pouvait pas être des tâches de rouilles, l'or ne rouille pas! Doucement, elle les approcha de la fenêtre baricadée, espérant éclaicir le mystère avec le rayon de soleil qui se faufilait entre les planches de bois.

Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle lança les bijoux loin d'elle.

 _Du sang_

Des tâches pourpres, presque incrustées dans le métal précieux. Maintenant, elle se rappelait: elle les avait déjà vu et déjà admiré. Sa mère les portait le soir de sa dispariton. Elle se mit à suffoquer, comme si l'air de la pièce était devenu irréspirable et, titubante, elle se mis à courir vers la porte qu'elle referma aussitôt.

Le bruit du carillon brisa le silence ténébreux qui avait englouti la chambre. Il était minuit. De la fenêtre, les lueures orange du brasier qui cernait l'autel semblait déchirer le noir de la nuit. Son souffle brûlant crachottait des cendres grises qui se mêlaient aux étoiles. Les clameurs des rituels et des chants se faufilaient dans les tympans de la princesse et embrumaient son espris torturé.

* * *

Le carillon avait sonné minuit. Et la voilà, dans les même vêtements, avec les même parrures que sa mère, devant la fenêtres qu'elle avait comptempler depuis le début de son existence.

Il était minuit, et elle était là, à attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. Ses iris turquoises perdues dans ce morceau du firmament que laissaient entrevoir ses barreaux. Les étoiles qui scintillaient semblaient danser avec la lune pleine, ne se souciant pas de s'évanouir au petit jour. Le ciel était particulièrement magnifique pour le jour de sa mort.

Une étincelle de tristesse pris vie dans ses prunnelles et une perle salée dévala le long de sa joue pour se nicher au creux de sa gorge. Elle pensait s'y être résolue, pourtant. Elle pensait s'être préparée à voir la mort en face avant de se faire engloutir dans les ténèbres froids. Mais comment pouvait-elle s'y résoudre? Elle avait tellement de regrets, elle ne pouvait pas accepter de mourir à l'aube da sa vie!

Ses sanglots résonnèrent , emprisonnés entre les quatre murs, là où personnes ne pourrait jamais les entendre.

Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit de pas qui martelaient le sol froid du couloir.

" _Alors c'est ici que tout se termine?"_

On venait la chercher. La peur l'assaillit alors que ses pensées éparpillées se mélangeaient dans sa tête en proie à la panique.

" _Non!"_

Sans qu'elle ne sut ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, ses jambes coururent jusqu'à la fenêtre où ses mains se mirent à tirer sur les vieux barreaux rouillés. Ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, nourrissant son angoisse de voir arriver son bourreau.

" _Pas maintenant! Je ne peux pas!"_

Elle lança avec force plusieurs vases qui vinrent s'écraser sur les tiges métalliques. Ne se souciant pas des morceaux de verres entaillant sa peau, elle referma ses mains meutries dessus en aggripant à nouveau les entraves qui l'empêchaient de sortir. Le liquide carmin dévala ses doigts et vint souillé le mur de pierres blanches.

Un grondement sonore la fit sursauter et elle dégringola de sa fenêtre. Sa tête rencontra violament le sol jonché d'éclats de verres qui lui transpercèrent la peau de par en par. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur avant d'ouvrir péniblement les paupières, encore sonnée. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise lorsque ses doigts recontrèrent le métal froid et mouillé qu'elle avait emporté dans sa chute. Il lui fallut un temps de réaction pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de deux barreaux qu'elle avait arraché en tombant.

Une main bourrue vint s'abbattre contre sa porte et toqua trois fois. Son sang se glaça en entendant une voix appeler son prénom. Elle s'élança sur l'ouverture pour tenter de se faufiler dedans. Le tissus de son kimono s'aggripa à la bibliothèque, emprisonnant la gorge de la jeune femme qui se débattit, la respiration saccagée.

Le domestique, qui n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de la princesse, se mit à insister. L'abscence de réponse fit naître un sentiment de peur chez l'homme qui tenta d'enfoncer la porte.

Les débris de bois s'éparpillèrent lorsqu'elle finit par céder et il se précipita dans la pièce. Seul le bruit de l'averse résonnait dedans, car il ne restait de la princesse que la manche déchirée du vêtement de soie qu'elle portait.

Un éclair argenté zébra dans le ciel , accompagné du rugissement du tonnerre et de la pluie sourde qui s'abbattie soudaienement. Les lourdes gouttellettes de pluie aggressèrent les yeux turquoise de la fuyarde alors que sa silhouette disparaisait entre les arbres de la sombre forêt.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voili, voilou. Poser les fusils car j'ai à dire pour ma défense que j'ai affronter la fin de deux ordinateurs et d'une clés USB à cause d'un virus et que j'ai dut ré-écrire ce chapitre 3 fois. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai acquis un correcteur qui bizarrement (?) ne veut pas marcher. Je tenais à publier ce chapitre au plus vite car je pars demain pour un mois et demi dans l'appartement de vacances de mes parents et qu'il se trouve qu'il n'est pas muni d'internet. (grotte préhistorique!) Enfin, je vais pourvoir m'avancer dans mes autres chapitres puisque je n'aurait que ça à faire ! Le chapitre suivant va se passer quelque années après et deviner qui va apparaître ? C'est ? C'est ? Kidoudou bien sûr ! Ah je savais que vous l'attendiez !

Sur ceux big bisous !


	3. Chapitre 2: Premier envol

_**Petit mot de l'auteur:**_

Heu... Bonjour ou bonsoir? OK,OK, posez les armes je m'en vais de ce pas me trouver une excuse crédible! Il se trouve en effet que j'ai un peu abusé de votre patience... 9 mois c'est un petit retard? Bonne année 2016 déjà et... Joyeuse Pâque? Il se trouve qu'entre Juillet et mars, je suis passé en seconde et si en troisième je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avec le brevet, cela n'a fait qu'aller en empirant. Je jongle donc entre mes cours, mes activités et le peu de temps libre que je me trouve, je le passe à dessiner. L'année est passée très (trop) vite et dans 6 mois, me voilà en première avec le BAC de français (Bouhou!). La fin de l'année 2015 n'a pas été toutes rose et je me suis un peu laissée abattue, notamment par les attentats du 13 novembre qui ont affectés mes proches (pas de morts, je vous rassure), j'en profite d'ailleurs pour apporter mon soutien aux victimes et à leurs proches (je me situe dans la 2 ème catégorie) et à vous, si vous en faites partie. Bref. Ce chapitre traine depuis un bout de temps donc, et il est particulièrement long et si j'ai eu du mal à le conclure, je crois que le plus chiant ça a été la correction. En effet, mon correcteur automatique a décidé, pour une sombre raison (les illuminatis peut-être?) de ne faire son travail que pour les 3 premières pages. J'ai donc dut relire MOTS POUR MOTS 9 pages écrites en police 11. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs si j'ai laissé échapper quelques fautes ainsi que pour la qualité de l'écriture qui n'est pas génial. (pas la foie de tout ré-écrire). Bon, sur ceux, salut!

PS: Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de la tueuse à gages, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça avance!

 **Rép** **onses aux reviews:**

 **Fly37:** Merci beaucoup! Personnellement , en relisant le chapitre 1 je me suis dit que l'écriture n'était pas super, mais si tu as pu apprécier tant mieux! Désolée pour l'attente, voici le chapitre!

 **L1109:** Merci beaucoup à toi, ô, lecteur (trice?) si patient(e?)! La suite la voilà, De ton attente, j'espère ne décevra pas! (parlage à la Yoda X))

 **nikkouyoku:** Dire que tu l'as lu en Juillet X)! Je suis désolée, mais (spoil) Kid et Asayoru ne seront liés officiellement par les liens du maria... euh... du destin qu'au chapitre prochain! Big bisous, j'espère que tu appréciera tout de même!

* * *

 _ **Le rossignol dans la cage doré**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Premier envol**_

 **C** 'était une soirée chaude et lourde qui s'annonçait sur cette île du nouveau monde. Les festivités battaient leur plein sur ce petit bout de terre estivale, dont les rues grouillaient de pirates et d'autres gens de passage pas très fréquentables. Les auberges et les bars étaient pleins à craquer : on chantait, on prenait du bon temps en charmante compagnie et on se soûlait jusqu'à plus soif. Des feux d'artifices sifflaient au-dessus du port et les lueurs chaleureuses des lampions qui scintillaient illuminaient la mer sous le ciel orangé du soleil couchant.

Du haut d'un toit, une jeune femme habillée d'un vieux pantalon de toile rêvassait, le regard perdu dans les étoiles qui commençaient à décorer la voûte céleste. Son T-shirt crème -trop grand- tâché de boue flottait au vent et ses pieds nus écorchés étaient noircis par les saletés de la terre. Une paire de lunettes grossière lui tombait sur le nez et des mèches noires s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval à moitié défaite pour venir flotter au passage de la douce brise d'été qui dansait en silence dans l'atmosphère. Les tuiles sèches étaient inconfortables mais elle ne s'en souciait guère, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Les clameurs, les rires et les chants des oiseux lui parvenaient doucement aux oreilles sous forme de son lointains, un soupir d'aise passa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les derniers rayons de soleil caressaient sa peau mate et crasseuse, lui chatouillant les yeux sous ses paupières closes.

\- Chô!

La magie de l'instant fut brisée par la voix criarde qui résonna du bâtiment sur lequel elle était allongée. L'interpellée se redressa précipitamment en entendant son nom et manqua de dégringoler sur les tuiles. Une main bourrue s'abattit sans ménagement sur une pauvre porte, faisant trembler l'étage entier. La jeune fuyarde eut juste le temps de se faufiler jusqu'à sa fenêtre et de se jeter avec affolement sur le plancher de sa petite chambre pour se recevoir les débris de bois de la porte enfoncée.

Une femme de petite taille dont les cheveux noués en un chignon commençaient à virer aux gris se tenait dans la pièce, droite comme un i, un tablier recouvrant sa grande robe verte. Elle poussa un cris strident en voyant sa jeune protégée gémir, se tenant le crâne qui avait rencontré l'instant d'avant un pilier métallique du lit avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

\- Chô! Mais tu n'es pas encore habillée ? L'étage du dessous et plein à craquer ! Les autres filles galèrent pour servir le tiers des clients et toi tu vas vagabonder je ne sais où pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ?

Un poigne de fer attrapa le col de la pauvre blessée qui se retrouva arrachée à ses vêtements avant d'avoir eu le temps de crier. La gérante du bar lui envoya au visage un savon et une robe blanche et lui cria :

-Si tu n'es pas en bas dans cinq minutes, je t'enferme dans la cuisine à double-tours et tu n'en sortira pas tant que la vaisselle du mois ne sera pas faite !

La jeune femme déglutit. Si par malheur, elle se retrouvait là-bas, avec tout les clients qu'ils allaient recevoir cette semaine, ce n'était pas un mois mais cinq qu'elle allait passer à la plonge ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit pour sa défense, la petite dame avait déjà disparue dans le couloir en claquant la porte (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait).

Asayoru laissa échapper un soupir, dénoua ses longs cheveux platines noircis par l'encre et retira les grosses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux turquoises. Le silence qui s'était installé depuis le départ fracassant de sa « patronne » lui fit l'impression d'une remontée à la surface pendant une noyade. Et la voilà de retour dans son quotidien !

La mère Luce, car c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelait, derrière ses petits airs autoritaires, n'était pas méchante pour un sous. Elle était soucieuse et attentionnée, bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Asayoru près de sa porte, à moitié morte de faim, elle n'avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas chassée. Elle s'était contentée de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter jusqu'au bar qu'elle tenait seule, son mari étant mort à la guerre. C'était la même chose pour les trois autres filles qui logeaient chez elle, il lui semblait. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette bonne vieille Luce n'avait jamais put avoir d'enfants qu'elle les avait recueillies de la rue et les avait traitées comme ses filles.

Pour la blonde, c'était bien comme sa deuxième mère. Elle lui avait offert un logis, de l'amour, elle ne s'était pas demandée si la gamine qu'elle avait devant elle était recherchée ou pas, ni même d'où elle venait. Asayoru aimait cette vie. Cela ne faisait à peine deux ans qu'elle était ici et elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle avait vécue entre les quatre murs d'un palais.

Sa paume caressa le bois de sa commode alors que ses yeux se perdaient de nouveau dans le paysage lointain de ses souvenirs. Il lui semblait encore entendre l'orage de cette nuit-là, alors que ses pieds nus parcouraient les sentiers pleins de ronces, s'écorchant sur les pierres. Son long kimono plein de boue qui lui pesait et ses bijoux qui faisaient un bruit infernal. La pluie qui semblait s'abattre comme un rideau lui faisaient plisser les paupières et la noyait sur place. La tempête s'était soudainement tûe à ses oreilles lorsque ses yeux avaient découverts pour la première fois l'infinité tumultueuse qui dansait au-dessus des grands sapins.

Un fracas assourdissant venant du dessous la ramena à la réalité et elle s'empressa de se débarbouiller et d'enfiler sa robe. Après ça, tout s'était enchaîné : Elle était restée trois jours à errer dans la forêt jusqu' à trouver une baie qui servait de port aux bateaux amarrés clandestinement sur les plages de son pays natal. Elle avait embarqué à bord d'un bâtiment marchand et s'était sauvée à la première escale : L'endroit où elle vivait toujours aujourd'hui.

Les semaines qui passèrent lui firent l'effet d'un véritable feu d'artifices : en à peine un mois, elle était passée de fille de roi à fille des rues ! Ce radical changement ne lui avait pas déplu, et elle s'était accommodée aux cabanes dans les arbres et aux cageots dans les ruelles. Vivre au grand air, se démener pour un bout de pain, marcher pieds nus, voler, se battre, se baigner dans le lac, se salir tant qu'elle pouvait, être laide et repoussante. Ses petits méfaits lui avaient même forgé une solide réputation auprès des habitants de l'île qui l'attendaient toujours au cœur des bastons. Voilà ce qu'avait été son quotidien pendant un an. Une petite voleuse qui n'avait pour identité qu'un surnom : « la louve égarée » que lui avaient donné les gens des quartiers. Une indépendante qui semblait venir d 'une autre planète, vivant sans attache à l'argent ou à qui que se soit. Une petite fille de 18 ans , croquant à pleines dents la vie pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais bien que l'île était estivale, l'hiver de cette année-là fut terrible. Les grands marchés de rues dans lesquels elle avait pris l'habitude de chaparder avaient cessés dès les premiers flocons. La forêt avait gelé, les arbres avaient perdus leurs feuilles, elle n'avait plus nulle part où dormir, si ce n'était que le pavé givré qui bordait les trottoirs blancs. Elle avait bien crût mourir avant le printemps ! Ce fut vers ces jours miséreux que la tavernière Luce la recueillit. Elle devient une « pensionnaire » qui payait son loyer en aidant la gérante en cuisine ou en faisant le service dans la salle quelques fois.

Asayoru ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était recherchée par les hommes de son père, aussi, elle s'arrangea pour masquer son physique et devint « Chô » celle qu'on surnommait désormais la « chienne égarée », l'indomptable louve qui s'était faite apprivoisée. Personne n'était au courant du pourquoi elle s'était volontairement enlaidie, sauf peut-être la mère Luce qui s'était bien doutée que ce changement radical n'était pas le caprice d'une crise d'adolescence.

Et la voilà aujourd'hui, dans la chambre qui paraissait toujours aussi vide que la première fois où ses pieds avaient fait craquer le sol grinçant . Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun objet personnel à exhiber, aucun vêtement à mettre dans l'armoire, aucune décoration, et les lourdes couches de poussières qui recouvraient les meubles laissaient à penser que l'endroit était inhabité. Asayoru n'y avait séjourné que le restant de l'hiver. Depuis le retour du printemps, son indépendance et ses habitudes vagabondes avaient repris le dessus, elle passait le plus claire de son temps dehors, y compris ses nuits. Elle ne revenait à l'auberge que pour aider la vieille Luce, avant de disparaître par la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais refermée depuis son arrivée.

Il ne lui restait de sa vie antérieure qu'une cicatrice encore fraîche qui lui avait laissée une très légère claustrophobie . Mais elle ne voulait pas oublier. Elle voulait se souvenir de ces années passées derrière une fenêtre à barreaux pour pouvoir apprécier chaque instants que sa nouvelle vie lui offrait. Et sa mère. Sa vraie mère. Ce seul visage parmi les silhouettes floues de son passé, elle voulait graver ces traits fins dans son cœur et chercher de par le monde à mieux la connaître, elle qui était morte à ses quatre ans mais dont la douceur demeurait encore dans sa mémoire.

Les doigts écorchés soulevèrent délicatement une latte du plancher et effleurèrent dans une caresse légère le kimono de soie qui sommeillait sous les planches de bois depuis maintenant un an, avec tout les bijoux qu'elle avait portés, le soir de sa fuite. Il lui semblait encore sentir , lorsqu'elle portait le tissus à ses narines pour en inspirer l'odeur, le doux parfum maternel qui pourtant avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Et la berceuse, dont les paroles semblaient être gravées dans sa chaire lui revenait en tête

Elle n'oublierait pas. Jamais.

* * *

" _L'oiseau sur la branche a chanté les premières notes_

 _pour annoncer la fin de cette longue nuit et l'arrivée tant attendue des premiers rayons de soleil_

 _Tu es sortie, tes pieds ont chatouillé les herbes vertes et éclaboussé l'eau claire des ruisseaux_

 _Ton rire enfantin redonnait vie à mon monde comme les couleurs d'un coloriage_

 _Car ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux me lasser, ton éternel sourire, que je redécouvre chaque jours_

 _Tu tendais tes bras frêles d'enfant et, légère comme un plume, tu semblais t'envoler_

 _Au fond, tu ne semblais pas de ce monde_

\- Qu'est ce que tu marmones, encore?

La porte de la cuisine se referma dans un grincement métallique et laissa place à la démarche boiteuse, une autre caractéristique de la vieille Luce. Sa voix enrouée faisait ressentir la fatigue accumulée et pour cause, il n'aurait pas été exagéré de dire qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu autant de monde a cours d'une seule soirée. Chô redressa sa paire lunettes qui lui glissait sur l'arête du nez et se remit à astiquer l'assiette qu'elle tentait de nettoyer depuis dix minutes.

\- Rien, rien.

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, Dehors, les clameurs n'avaient toujours pas cessées mais le feu de joie qui brûlait chez les habitants de l'île semblait s'être apaisé. Les papillons de nuit virevoletaient avec ferveur autour de la lanterne qui éclairait de sa faible lumière la petite cuisine qu'elles occupaient toute les deux, savourant le silence qui était retombé sur l'auberge. Il ne devait rester dans la salle commune de l'établissement que quelques clients qui parlaient à voix basses et peut-être deux ou trois hommes ivres morts sur le bar. Chô ne rêvait que d'une chose: retourner dehors et s'affaler sur le toit pour admirer les étoiles. Elle ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde à le dissimuler à sa patronne qui avait depuis longtemps compris que les corvées du soir et la binoclarde ne filaient pas le parfait amour.

-Quand est-ce que le mode d'emploi pour nettoyer la vaiselle te rentrera-t-eil dans le crâne? Dis narquoisement Luce, entre deux bouffées de cigarette.

-Si tout le monde se contentait de manger avec ses doigts, on aurait pas besoin de la laver cette fichue vaiselle!

Un petit rire rauque s'échappa des lèvres de la vieille. Elle devait bien reconnaitre que si elle ne s'ésait pas sentie aussi fatiguée, elle serait bien rester là pour admirer sa protégée les mains pleines de mousse, menant une véritable guérilla contre une pauvre assiette innocente. Sadique? Pas le moins du monde!

\- Chô.

En entendant son ton sérieux, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit grognement, une façon de li dire qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- Tu as vu les affiches de recherche qui sont accrochées sur le tableau depuis ce matin?

\- Non.

La tavernière coinça sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur, et marqua une pause pour observer un instant son employée qui lui tournait le dos.

-Tu devrais y faire un tour.

Avant que la jeune adulte n'ai eu le temps de se poser des questions, la pénombre et la reposante tranquilité de la pièce furent brutalement brisées par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec précipitation, aveuglant les deux protagonistes de la lumirère provenant de la salle commune. La silouette frêle de Lin, qui faisait partie avec Chô des quatre pensionnaires de la vieille Luce, s'y faufila précipitamment.

\- Chô!

L'interpelée, jusqu'à présent courbée, se redressa en secouant ses mains mouillée, alors que la jeune femme qui avait fait irruption dans la cuisine reprenait son souffle.

\- Viens vite, Chô! Lydia...c'est Lydia! Elle a des soucis avec des pirates et je n'arrive pas à les gérer!

* * *

Lorsque Chô était arrivée à la taverne de la vieille Luce, celle-ci gardait déjà sous son toit deux filles.

Mélinée, la première, âgée de vingt ans, était là depuis presque quatre ans. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux flamboyants et de grands yeux verts en amande qui ornaient son visage gracieux à la peau laiteuse. C'était la fille d'une prostituée. Un après-midi automnale, alors qu'elle rentrait du marché, les bras chargés de provisions, elle s'était faite agressée par l'un des clients de sa mère.

Il tombait averse ce jour-là, la pluie battante avait éttouffé les cris et les pleurs de l'adolescente alors que l'inconnu gravait avec violence dans son coeur la peur des hommes et de leur avidité de chair. Il l'avait laissée inconsciente et à moitié nue sur les pavés mouillés d'une ruelle sombre à côté de chez elle.

Mélinée était pauvre. Sa mère et elle ne tenaient le coup que grâce à de maigres économies et avaient à peine de quoi manger tout les jours. Lorsqu'elle appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle partit de chez elle, consciente que sa génitrice ne voudrait jamais d'une autre bouche à nourir. Elle était à six mois de grossesse lorque Luce la retrouva au coin d'une rue, vomissant le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer durant les dernières semaines.

Mélinée ne travaillait jamais au rez-de-chaussée, là où se faisait le service et les prises de commandes. C'était elle qui s'occupait de la maintenance des chambres et qui ré-approvisionait l'auberge, elle refusait tout contacts avec les clients, encore sous le choc de son traumatisme. Elle souriait beaucoup mais riait peu, et dépensait toute sa paie et son temps libre pour Théo, son fils, qu'elle élevait avec l'amour d'une mère normale.

Lydia, la seconde, âgée de dix-neuf ans, était là depuis trois ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux corbeaux, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Son caractère narquois et sa franchise étaient les principales raisons pour lesquelles elle se chamaillait souvent avec Chô, qu'elle trouvait trop naïve et optimiste malgrè le fait qu'elles aient le même âge. C'était une fille des rues "pure souche", aiguisée d'un sixième sens et d'une intelligence dangeureuse. Elle avait rejoins un gang d'adolescents des bas-quartiers à ses quinze ans, et s'étaot forgée un caractère bien trempé et une habilité assez inquiétante à manier les armes blanches. Ce fut après une violente bagarre avec une autre bande qu'elle se retrouva sur le palier de la mère Luce, en train de se vider de son sang.

Lydia passait le plus claire de son temps derrière le bar, qu'elle quittait rarement pendant ses journées de travail, où elle avait acquis une certaine expertise sur tout les alcools de la réserve.

Après Chô, était arrivée la quatrième fille: Lin. Âgée depuis peu de dix-sept, c'était une magnifique petite poupée faite de soleil et de miel dont le côté enfantin avait fait d'elle la petite chouchoute de la tavernière et des trois autres pensionnaires. C'était une immigrée, avec des origines gitanes. Nul n'avait trop compris comment elle s'était retouvée devant la porte de la vieille Luce mais elle était restée et avait pris part à la vie de l'auberge. Malgrè sa taille très petite, elle possaidait de magnifiques cheuveux chatins bouclés, un teint bronzé, de grands yeux chocolats et des courbes généreuses qui lui avaient valus de nombreux problèmes auprès de certains clients un peu trop... aguicheurs. C'était la joie de vivre même, toujours souriante, elle portait des tissus colorés et des grelots, et ses lèvres pulpeuses fredonnaient toujours un petit air gitan de sa voix d'ange. Sa naïveté et son insouciance avaient même fait fondre l'armure de glace de Lydia, qui était sûrment la plus proche de la plus jeune.

Lin s'occupait du service en salle et accueillait toujours chaleureusement les clients. Elle passait tout son temps à chercher à se rendre utile et prenait rarement des congés, conscidérant son poste comme un loisir. Elle aimait beaucoup confectionner des talismans et des bracelets de coquillages qu'elle offrait à sa "nouvelle famille" à chaques occasions. Elle gardait aussi Théo, les jours où Mélinée était dans l'incapacité de s'en occuper.

Ces trois filles possaidaient des caractères opposés les uns des autres, pourtant elles considèraient leur lien plus fort que celui du sang. Elles n'avaient de secrets l'une pour l'autre, sauf de la véritable identité de Chô, qui n'avait pas voulu les mettre en danger en leur révélant la vérité. Aussi lorsque la fausse binoclarde quitta la cuisine en trombe, Lin sur les talons, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre la situation que tentait de lui expliquer sa petite soeur. Lydia avait souvent des problèmes avec des pirates lorsqu'elle sortait, mais jamais elle ne déclenchait de conflit à l'intérieur, de peur de causer des problèmes à celle qui les hébergeait. Aussi, lorsqu'elle quittait le comptoir, ce n'était qu'en cas d'extrème necessité, et si elle perdait son sang froid, c'est que cela concernit sa famille adoptive.

Dans la salle commune où l'odeur du tabac enivrait les sens, le peu de personnes qui n'étaient pas partis ou n'étaient pas montés à l'étage s'étaient regroupés en cercle, criant des encouragements et sifflant des insultes. En se faufilant entre les hommes dont les grands gabarits lui gênaient la vue, Chô aperçut la tignasse de sa soeur, qui roulait au sol avec un autre individu dans un fracas assourdissant. L'homme en question sembait avoir bu quelques verres en trop, et titubait de temps à autre, tirant avec violence sur les vêtements et les long cheveux de la jeune femme. Lydia, elle, se défendait avec acharnement. Griffant, mordant, donnant des coups d'une force insoupçonée, elle avait mis son adversaire en bien piteux état. Malgrè ça, l'échange brutal semblait être à l'avantage de l'ivrogne qui avait bien amoché le visage lisse de la fille des rues. Chô parvint à s'extirper du cercle juste à temps pour saisir le poing qu'il s'appêtait à abattre sur la pauvre bar-woman à terre. Lin se précipita vers sa soeur dont la figure était barbouillée de sang, un méchant hématome commençait à pointer sur sa joue mate. L'inconnu grogna et tourna la tête vers celle qui avait stoppé son coup, la puanteur de l'alcool se mêlant à son souffle la fit tressailir de dégoût. Il voulu dégager sa main de la poigne qui s'était fermement refermée sur lui, sans succés. Au bout d'un moment, le rhum lui montant à la tête, il commença à s'emporter et sa bouche violacée par les coups s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un flot d'insultes et de menaces.

-Vous vous en tirerez pas comme ça! Je suis des Kid's pirate bande de salopes! Mon capitaine va v'nir pour toutes vous buter! Vous aurez beau écarter les cuisses pour vous faire pardonner, il foutra l'feu à c'te putain de baraque et décapitera votr' vieille!

Lin n'eu pas le temps de retenir la furie brune qu'elle soutenait par le bras une seconde plus tôt, Lydia s'élança de nouveau vers son adversaire et lui cracha au visage, provoquant la rage sourde de celui-ci qui se précipita vers elle pour la frapper. Un craquement d'os retentit et fit retomber le silence qui s'était installé . Devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux médusés, les spectateurs avaient cessé leurs cris, choqués. Le pirate laissa un hurlement aïgu lui traverser la gorge, alors que celle qu'on surnommait la "chienne égarée" retournait son bras dans un angle assez inquiétant. Elle relâcha sans douceur le membre endolori qui vint retomber mollement sur le parquet. Lydia eu un mouvement de recul devant le silence effrayant de Chô, qui se contenta de regarder d'un air glacial sa victime se tordre de douleur. La fausse binoclarde pivota sur ses talons et s'appraitait à regagner la porte, toujours en faisant la sourde oreille aux insultes du malheureux, lorsqu'en passant devant le tableau d'affichage qui longeait le mur de pierres, son regard fut attiré par un avis, qui occupait une petite place sous les affiches de recherche des grands criminels. La récompense n'était pas impressionnante, elle ne dépassait pas la centaine de milliers de berrys. Mais l'écriteau qui était inscri sous la photo était différent. " Dead" avait remplaçé l'habituel "dead or alieve". Mais ce qui la figea sur place, ce n'était ni ce petit détaille ni la somme miséreuse. Elle arracha violemment le papier abîmé du tableau en liège, retirant au passage ses lunettes pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle avait là n'était pas un mirage. Sur cet avis de recherche, ce fut le nom qui lui fit réaliser à quel point elle avait été naïve et inconsciente durant les deux ans écoulés. Le nom et la photo. Sa photo.

* * *

Sur cette île perdue du nouveau monde, le soleil pointait à peine le bout de ses rayons. Le chant des oiseaux accompagnait avec douceur les premières lueurs de l'aube qui venaient caresser l'île estivale pout la tirer lentement de son sommeil. Les rues endormies étaient encore désertes, certains lampions laissaient encore entrevoir la chaleur d'une flamme mourante. Au port, les bateaux étaient bercés avec douceur par les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la plage de sable fin.

La taverne de la vieille Luce était plongée dans un silence réparateur pour tout ceux qui ronflaient dans les chambres et qui allaient se réveiller quelques heures plus tard avec une sérieuse gueule de bois. Dans la salle commune, les lueurs du jour qui filtraient par la fenêtre venaient chasser les ténebres de la pièce. Une silhouette féminine passa furtivement, baluchon à la main et pomme à la bouche. Ses pieds fins effleuraient à peine le parquet grinçant, elle traversa bien vite la distance qui la séparait de la porte.

-Tu comptes réelement t'enfuir comme une voleuse, sans avoir dit au revoir à tes soeurs et à la vieille harpie qui t'a hébergée?

Chô sursauta en reconnaissant la voix cheuvrotante de la dite "harpie". La vieille Luce était là, appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte, attendant visiblement sa jeune protégée. Celle-ci se gratta la tête, gênée de s'être faite attrapée avant son départ, et de la découverte de son stratagème. Cette vieille chouette trop intelligente l'avait toujours étonnée.

-Donc tu as pris ta décision? Dit la "vieille chouette" au bout de quelques minutes de lourd silence.

\- Oui. Trop d'habitants de cette île ont vu mon vraie visage, vous seriez toutes en danger si je restais.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de te justifier, Chô. Ou Asayoru?

Nouveau silence. Chô regarda le bois de la porte qui lui faisait face, n'osant pas regarder sa mère adoptive en face .

\- Prends bien soin de toi.

La pénombre encore présente ne permit pas à la jeune fille de le voir, mais il lui sembla entendre une pointe de tristesse dans cette voix enrouée. La vieille Luce avait toujours détesté les scènes sentimentales et les départs larmoyants, alors dans son langage, c'était sa façon de lui dire de partir, avant qu'elle ne la voie sortir son mouchoir pour y verser les larmes d'une mère.

\- Hm. Prends soin de toi aussi et des filles. Vous me manquerez.

Et la porte se referma dans un grincement sinistre, sur l'image de celle qui fut un jour sa fille. L'obscurité se ré-installa dans la salle commune, et elle resta là, à comtempler longuement la sortie de l'établissement, où venait de disparaître Chô.

* * *

La silhouette de la fugitive s'enfonça dans les ruelles qui baignaient dans la fraîcheur du petit matin pour disparaitre dans les allées brumeuses. Pas une larme ne traça son sillon sur l'une de ses joues à la pensée de quitter sa famille adoptive. Elle était triste bien sûr, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était qu'un aurevoir, et que les adieux devraient attendre encore longtemps. Et puis, elle était bien trop en proie à l'excitation pour cela. Elle avait réfléchi à toutes les issues et les possibilités pour son cas durant le restant de la nuit et elle s'était décidée: elle allait prendre la mer! L'air frais fouettait ses joues rouges alors que sa course silencieuse la menait à la sortie de la ville portuaire. Sa main tenant fermement un mince sac de tissu, Une cascade de rire lui échappa des lèvres alors qu'elle s'élançait entre les habitations dans les passages compliqués des faux-bourgs crasseux, pour rejoindre la grande forêt vermeil qui bordait l'île.

Elle avait adoré sa vie de fille des rues, et elle se la remémorerait toujours comme l'une des meilleures choses qu'elle ait vécue, mais quelque chose dans cette routine insouciante avait finis par la lasser. Oui, voilà, elle s'était lassée des allées grises, des couchés de soleil flamboyants et de la plage qui donnait toujours sur le même horizon. L'être humain n'est jamais rassasié, et elle voulait maintenant voir au-delà de ces paysages qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Et la mer! Cette étendue d'eau à perte de vue qui regorgeait de mystères et d'aventures! L'objet de ses fascinations lui tendait enfin les bras! Même lorsqu'elle ne connaissait encore rien du monde, elle savait que c'était là où était sa place.

Seulement voilà: prendre la mer voulait dire bâteau. Elle avait toujours été indépendante de l'argent et une embarcation lui demanderait des années d'économies. Hors de question d'en demander à sa mère et puis, seule sur une barque, elle serait vite rattrapée par les hommes du gouvernements ou de son père.

Une seule option restait: embarquer clandestinement et décamper à la prochaine escale. Là, le risque de se faire découvrir et dénoncée était trop grand, sauf si elle choisissait son hôte parmi ceux qui ne pouvaient pas établir des échanges avec le gouvernements. Des gens dont le "dead or alive" venait planer impitoyablement sous leurs visages. Des pirates.

Et ils étaient nombreux, sur cette ville portuaire réputée pour l'indifférence de la marine à son égard. Aussi, lorsque ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans les premières dunes de sable à la lisière des hautes végétations, elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir deux immenses bâtiments qui avaient jeté l'ancre sur la plage abandonnée. Après quelques conclusions hâtives, elle déduisit lequel des deux semblait le plus tôt larguer les amarres et se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la caravelle qui abordait une tête de mort.

Le pont du bâtiment était désert. Un léger grincement de bois provenant de la coque troublait le calme paisible, mêlé aux soupirs des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur les rochers. De longues cordes se balançaient de part en part de l'édifice, effleurant à peine les rembardes dans une caresse furtive, alors que les rayons du soleil aveuglant se reflétaient dans les voiles immaculées, gonflées par la brise marine, rattachées aux trois imposants mâts vernis et fièrement dressés au centre. Une fumée blanche accompagnée d'une délicieuse odeur s'échappait d'un velux entrouvert, que la jeune femme identifia comme l'emplacement des cuisines. Craignant l'apparition de l'occupant de cette salle ou le retour du reste de l'équipage qui risquait de se faire à chaques instants, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et s'engouffra dans un long couloir qui donnait l'accés à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle déscendit un gros escalier de bois pourris et trouva refuge dans l'une des cales. Fatiguée, elle se pelotonna contre son baluchon entre deux tonneaux et ferma les yeux, espérant avoir quitter l'île à son rêveil.

Deux heures plus tard, une troupe d'hommes revenant de la ville fit une entrée peu discrète sur la petite crique. Les bras chargés de provisions et d'armes, ils avançaient bruyamment vers la caravèle qu'ils avaient délaissée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. A leur tête, un homme recouvert de cicatrices, à la chevelure écarlate et à la carrure imposante criait des ordres, répétés par un blond dont le visage était dissimulé par un masque. Il n'y eut besoin que de quelques minutes avant que les deux hommes montent sur le bâteau, le premier observant d'un air satisfait ses hommes décharger leurs paquets, avant qu'il ne traverse le pont pour aller s'enfermer dans la cabine.

Eustass Kid s'apprêtait à larguer les amarres.


End file.
